Impress Me
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Amber walks down the Strip and sees Fright Night. So, she goes and sees the show. What happens when the main star grows a liking for the sixteen year-old? What will happen? VERY high T rating. May change to M in future chapters if my insanity kind of takes off...alright, my insanity hasn't taken off yet. Its safe...for now O.o Still high T rating -.-'
1. Amber

**Disclaimer: Hello! I'm ShadowSlayer2013. I've only just watched Fright Night and I absolutely LOVED it. And I'm not a fan of horror movies, so that's saying something. But anywho, I usually write anime stories and as of now, just starting a Doctor Who story. Yeah, I have a mixed sense of things -_-' Most of my friends look at what type of I like and ask how its possible I haven't exploded from liking things that don't even fall under the same category. But anywho, this is my first Fright Night story! Let's see how chapter one turns out. Oh, and very high T rating. It may go up (a lot) in later chapters. Or at the near end of the chapter...  
**

**Peter: Its probably gonna be horrible. I'm a f****** vampire!  
**

**me: Why are all my favorites mean to me?! DX  
**

**Peter: *smirk***

* * *

Chapter 1: The Show

I walked down the Strip in Vegas, looking at the other people in disgust. I sound vain, I know. But you should be where I am-walking down a filthy street with filthy people smoking and drinking. I swear, it stinks enough here I could throw up. I think I might.

As I walked farther down the crowded side-walk, a group of drunk homeless dudes wolf-whistled at me. I glared at them as I quickly scurried away. I'm overly modest. The closest thing I have to skimpy clothing is a miniskirt. As I walked away, one of them had the courage to slap my ass. I yelped in surprise and quickly spun around, slapping him square across the face. The other guys laughed at him as I walked away triumphantly.

Now, it wasn't exactly MY choice to come to Vegas in the first place. I'm actually a traveler. Well, kind of. I don't really have much money. And no friends. Or family. Or anyone... But I do go to school. I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in a week. No, I'm not in tenth grade. I'm unusually smart for my age, so full confession-I'm only in the twelfth grade. Yeah, I'm a little young.

But I get all As, I play flute in the Advanced Band and Marching Band, I play the electric guitar (then again, I only do it for fun), I'm in track and volleyball, and I'm a really good dancer.

I had a few friends, of course when they found out my secret, they headed straight off, saying they don't want to know anyone with my "problems". Yeah, not what you think.

... Now that I think about it, everything I've already said doesn't make sense when you think logically. Alright, the truth is... I'm an orphan running away. Well, I guess that still counts as having no one, just a shitty place to stay.

I continued down the Strip, a draw-string bag slung over my shoulder as well as a guitar case. I fished out what money I could from the little pocket strapped to by black silver studded leather belt, sighing, irritated with the small amount of money I have. I would get a job, but its kinda hard to fake how old you are when you're as short as I am. I'm tiny even for my age. Most girls tower over me. It's frustrating that I could barely reach the plates in the cabinets back at the orphanage. How I got to that hell hole in the first place, I'll save for later, because the story is actually quite terrifyingly boring.

I walked past a bar, tempted to go in for at least a glass of water, stopping when I remembered that I'm in Vegas. I could get raped! Or worse...

I shook myself, trying to get the thought out of my head.

I quickened my speed. It's almost 10:00, and the dark streets are already filling up with the crazies. I stopped in front of a huge dark hotel, people stuffed at the entrance. I wonder what they're doing. I saw a banner strung over the entrance to the building, seeing a goth man behind the words Fright Night. Now this would be worth something to watch. It's not everyday you get to see some illusionist. I was about to go and buy a ticket when I remembered my little money problem.

I looked the crowd over. It was dark out, there were dim lights, and a lot of people. Plus, security guards that have sad expressions as if saying, _I wish I finished college__. _Or, _why did I get myself kicked out of high school?_ They looked like they would rather spend their time playing pointless video games at home. Now don't look at me like that! I'm an orphan. I've never touched a video game let alone a controller. Or a console...

I sighed. I'm pretty sure I can sneak in. With a crowd like this, it ought to be easy.

I crouched and slipped into the crowd, no one noticing me. I slid off my guitar, seeing that it may be distracting. I shuffled along with the crowd of people, looking as casual and excited as the rest of the group. One of the security guards looked at me suspiciously, but I gave him a sweet smile, seeing him blush and turn away. I looked back towards the entrance. Wow, close one.

As the large group of people finally made it into the lobby, more people directed us into a large room. It was really dark, and there was a stage. The show room. It's really quite large, with a bunch of seating. I chose a seat somewhere near the front, but still pretty close to the middle, for when I need to blend in with anyone else.

Once the room was full, the lights that were already dim dimmed out even more, and cheesy creepy music played. I leaned back, ready to enjoy the show. A spotlight landed on a woman dressed in white on a bed, with vampire women crawling up. There was a large puff of smoke, and a guy, who I've heard by now is Peter Vincent, appeared on the stage. He was completely decked out in goth stuff, even the eyeliner. Heh, I know guys who wouldn't be caught dead with eyeliner on. Me, I can live with the stuff, but I never put too much on. It looks stupid and unattractive.

I actually enjoyed the show. There was stuff not even my mind can figure out how it was done. Okay, sounding vain again. Gotta stop thinking like that. At the end of the show, the stars bowed by their waists, and the crowd stood up, cheering and clapping. I was a little more enthusiastic. I hopped up and down while clapping fast, smiling and laughing. It was a great show! The special effects were amazing!

I turned around and was about to exit when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone's watching me. I slowly turned around, seeing Peter Vincent's eyes boring into mine. He seemed to be looking at only me. I shook myself and picked up my guitar, quickly shuffling out with the rest of everyone. When I reached the door, a spared a glance back. Peter still had his brown eyes firmly locked on me while talking with one of the other actors.

I turned around again. Wow. Creepy.

I looked back again, but Peter Vincent had disappeared. Strange...

I hefted my guitar. Well, at least I have a sort of lethal weapon...well, it would be better if I had my flute with me. If I wanted, I could whack someone on the back of the head with it so hard I can either put them in a coma or kill them.

For the sake of not going to jail, I prefer the first option.

I just passed the door that lead into the lobby when the same security guard I smiled at grabbed my arm tightly.

"Now, where do you think you're goin', eh, pretty?"

"Let go of me, you cow!"

I squirmed in his grasp, but he had an iron grip.

"Thought I wouldn't notice, huh?"

"No, no, no, of course you would notice. But why are you grabbing me? I did nothing wrong!"

"Oh yeah? I didn't see you buy a ticket."

"I-I got them online."

The guy sneered. "You think I'm stupid? You can't get 'em online!"

"Oh, really? Well, then my friend Genesis has some explainin' to do. She gave me the tickets, saying that _she_ got them online. Oh, what a li-"

"That's enough! Well, pretty, guess where you're goin'. Heh heh heh."

"Wh-Where am I going?"

"Stop playing stupid with me! You know where you're goin'! Now come on!"

I squealed and punched as he dragged me out the lobby toward the door. We were about three yards from it when I heard someone say, "Now, Mr. Smith, where are you taking her?"

The guard, Mr. Smith, turned around and his eyes went wide. "W-Well, boss, I-"

"She's working for me."

"She is, sir?"

"Well, yes! How else did she get in without a ticket?"

I looked at the "boss", seeing Peter Vincent standing before us. Oh no. Not this creep. I stared at him. He still can't take his eyes off me. Now I wouldn't consider myself the prettiest girl in the world, but when someone is staring at me the way this creep is, it makes me feel extra modest. Peter winked at me before continuing his talk with Mr. Smith.

"If it doesn't bother you, Mr. Smith, can I have her back?"

"Uh... sure, sir."

Mr. Smith shoved me hard over to Peter Vincent.

"Oi! Not so hard, you overgrown potato!"

Now Mr. Smith definitely wanted to take me to jail. I looked at Peter, finding him smirking at me with amusement. I puffed out my cheeks and turned away in embarrassment.

"Now scurry off, Mr. Smith."

"Y-Yes, sir."

I looked around, forgetting that there were other people in the room. They were all staring at us. Some fangirls looked like they were about to bash my head in. Some guys just looked at me like they would give anything to have my "job".

I tried a shaky smile, the guys turning away and the girls' glares intensifying. I frowned. Those girls are definitely spoiled brats. They were so much makeup they looked like screwed up Barbie dolls. And I hate dolls. They all seemed so perfect, making other girls want to be just like them-fake and plastic.

Peter grabbed my arm and lead me toward the lift.

"Oi! Not so tight," I winced.

He ignored me and just kept walking. The door opened and he inserted a key into his floor lock. A bunch of fans flooded toward the lift, but by the time they got really close, the doors closed in their faces. I felt the lift rise with a jolt, and the funny feeling you get in your stomach when you're in an elevator. Peter's grip on me still hasn't loosened, and my arm began throbbing. I attempted to pry his fingers off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked in a British accent I had failed to notice.

"You're cutting off blood circulation in my arm. Can you loosen your grip please?"

His grip relaxed a bit, and I felt the blood in my arm again, but I still tried to get his hand off of me. "Now, can you please at least let go?"

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, a smug look on his face. I glared at him. Then, my eyes widened in panic. I pulled harder at his fingers, even punched and scratched at his arm, but to no avail. His grip is still as strong as before.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. He chuckled. Oh great, I'm getting kidnapped by some creepy perverted famous rich weirdo. Yeah, not my day.

The lift dinged as the doors opened, revealing a room filled with fancy weapons for killing vampires. Well, from what I'm taking. There are stakes in the cases, so I would think. Peter dragged me out, me at least trying to resist. Oh, God, how is this guy so strong? Its inhuman! He lead me into the part of the penthouse that had actual seating and...a bar? Oh, just my luck. This guy's a drunkie. Great...

He forced me down onto a chair, and walked over to the bar, pulling off his wig in the process. I knew that wasn't real hair! He tossed aside the annoying object and swept a hand through his messy brown hair. He also peeled off the facial hair. I knew those weren't real either! He poured himself a glass of Midori ("green" in Japanese) and strutted over to the chair opposite me, pulling off his jacket in the process. Wow...he's REALLY skinny.

"So," he said, taking a sip from his alcohol, "how did you get into the show without a ticket?"

I decided to go tough girl. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. You think I'll tell you?"

He smirked, looking me straight in the eyes. "Tell me everything."

"Well, I figured that because I'm really short for my age, I could walk through the crowd unnoticed. It's actually really simple if you think about it and why did I just tell you everything? That's weird."

"What's your name?"

I figured I might as well tell. He's gonna get it from me anyway. "I'm Amber Case."

He looked me over. Oh, I know that look. I tried to shrink in my seat, my modesty kicking in. This creep's checking me out. He smirked. "There's no need to hide."

I glared at him. This guy's full of it! I'm starting to wish I didn't run away from the orphanage in the first place. He too another sip of his drink. "So, Amber, are you alone?"

"Uh...yeah. Just me and my guitar."

"Any friends or family?"

"Nope. I'm an orphan."

"A runaway orphan! Splendid!"

"Oi! It's really hard being an orphan! Shove off!"

"Oh, I know. I'm an orphan too."

My eyes widened. "No..."

"Oh yes. And you, Amber, are not very smart."

"Hey! I'm 14, and I'm in eleventh grade! Don't you dare call me stupid."

Peter chuckled. "I mean, you're not very smart to have runaway and come to the Strip all on your own. There are bad people out there at this time of night."

"Oh, you mean yourself, Van Helsing?"

"Aww, don't be like that. Aren't you tired?"

I thought about it. "Kind of, yeah."

"How about staying here?"

"Are you insane?!"

"A little," he said smugly. "You know, you smell delicious."

I squeaked in surprise. "What?!"

"I said," he stood up and walked over to me, swaying his hips, "you smell delicious."

I tried to get away in panic, forgetting that I'm sitting in a chair. "Shit."

Peter pressed down on my shoulders as he straddled me. I squirmed. This is not happening! I looked up into the man's brown eyes, a pleading look on my face. He only smirked in triumph. "Now, now, Amber, tell me, why do you think I'm such a vampire expert?" he asked while holding my chin between his fingers and stroking it. I whimpered.

"Uh...you read?... A lot?"

His smirk cracked into a sly grin as he began tilting my head to the side, exposing my neck that wasn't already covered by my turtleneck shirt. My eyes widened in fear. "No..."

I whimpered more while struggling to push this creep off of me. He laughed at my failed attempts, grabbing my wrists with his free hands and holding them above my head. God dammit, this guy is strong. He leaned down over my small body, licking my exposed neck as if it was a taste test.

"Mmm...you don't just smell great, you taste great."

"Wh-What?!"

He gave me a sly and dangerous smile as he suddenly grew fangs and inch long. I shrieked in horror. I am NOT becoming a Bella Swan! I struggled even more. I was about to scream when he placed a cold kiss upon my lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull my head back, but the back of this stupid chair is too tall, giving me no freedom. He deepened the kiss by relaxing against my body, stroking my pale cheek lightly. I tightly closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to throw Peter's lips off mine. He broke the kiss, gasping quietly for air, and gave me a look that the headmistress gave me back at the orphanage when I got in trouble...which happened a lot...

"Ooh, gonna have to fix that in the future, aren't we?"

"Get the f*** off me, you bastard!"

"Ooh, feisty one you are."

"Sicko!"

He laughed at me and kissed me again, stroking my tongue with his. "Calm down," he muttered in the kiss. _Yeah, hell no_, I thought. I tried to get away again, but he grabbed a fistful of my hair at the back of my head and tugged, restraining me from trying to get away. I tried to free my hands, but he still had them firmly locked in place. He broke the kiss.

"Now that's better!"

I snarled at him in disgust.

"Go die in a damn hole."

"Now, I can't really do that. Vampire," he smiled, showing off his sharp fangs. I sighed in dismay. Why did I leave that hell hole in the first place? I should have stayed for cake on my birthday. That's the only day headmistress is ever nice to me.

Peter grabbed my chin again, and forced my head to the side slowly. He moved my arms to that they were around his neck and moved his newly freed hand to the small of my back. No! I squirmed again, but froze when he planted a firm kiss on my lips to surprise me. I was frozen. I can't do anything. He began kissing down my jaw line to my neck. I whimpered. It's really happening. I tried to wake up, wake up to reality. Wake up to my friend, my only friend, Genesis, who shakes me awake every morning. To the shitty food we have for breakfast-hash browns and week old milk. I tried to wake up to my Home Ec. class (I fall asleep in there a lot), to the bitchy popular girl I'm partnered with; the popular girl who really did look like a Barbie doll. I'm not waking up.

This is real!

Peter opened his jaws wide, then clamped down on my neck. I shrieked in sudden pain. I grasped his shoulders tightly, digging my nails into his skin. He moved the hand on my chin to the back of my neck, drawing me closer to him. He pressed against my back with his other hand, pushing my body against his pale bare chest. His jaw tightened around my neck, making me scream softly. I can feel my blood running down my neck. He released and licked away the blood as if cleaning me. Peter loomed over my face again, my fresh blood around and on his lips. He smiled at my horror-stricken face. The energy in my body is depleting. My eye lids are getting heavy. Oh, God, please help me. He licked my blood off his lips and face, wiping what he didn't get away with his hand. He gave me a short kiss on my lips again.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

me: Okay, this is probably the longest thing I've ever written. And most porn thing I have ever written. I think at the beginning of future chapters, it's going to be high T rating, then a little M rating at the end, like so. Tell me if this should be a rated M story instead of high T. I would appreciate it! Thank you for reading guys! Tell me what you think so far. Reviews are the only things that keep me going. :)

Peter: Your new OC is actually kinda cute.

me: Watch it, she has "problems".

Peter: Like?

me: You'll eventually find out.

Peter: Dammit! *rage quit*

me: Oi! Not my bookshelf! Peter Vincent, you are soo dead! Just to clear thinks up, different breed of vampire than Jerry. A'ight! BAIS! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!

Peter: Really? You have a catch phrase?

me: And a signature evil laugh. KWEKWEKWEKWEKWEKWEKWEKWEKWEEEEE!

Peter: O.o

me: Please review!


	2. Peter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, just Amber! Heh heh, my self insert :)**

**Peter: This chapter is told in my point of view.**

**me: Each chapter alternates from Amber to Peter. Sometimes I'll make it Amber, Amber, then Peter, Peter. But that won't happen often.**

**Peter: Now let's have some fun.**

**me: *raises eyebrow***

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl I Kidnapped  


I smiled evilly as I looked at the girl below me, a peaceful expression on her soft face. I picked her up bridal-style and carried her to mt bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and looked her over once more.

She was short, very short. She has straight shiny black hair that extends to the middle of her back. Her eyes nay be closed, but I remember the color vividly-beautiful gold amber eyes that shine. She wore a light amount of eyeliner and mascara. Her skin is very pale, as if she doesn't spend much time in the sun, but its a peachy pale. There's a light sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks and nose. There are three small studs under her left eye. On her left ear is a silver dragon ear cuff, while on her right is a single diamond stud. Her clothes are a little Goth and emo combined, along with some punk. She wears a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt under a black leather jacket. She has a black miniskirt, but it only goes down to about the middle on her thighs. Her feet are adorned with high black stockings and black combat boots. She has black fingerless gloves with silver bracelets and skeleton rings. Around her neck are three silver chains, but one of them has a cross pendant on it.

She's really cute. And despite her size, she has a little bit of a bust. I stared. Her eyes moved under her eyelids, as if she's having a dream. She probably is.

I entered my closet and changed from my annoying (and rather tight) leather pants and into black pajama bottoms. I walked back into my bedroom and leaned against the door sill, continuing to stare at Amber. I walked out and grabbed her draw-string bag and guitar. I carried them back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking through her bag. She has normal stuff, such as a pair of extra clothes, eyeliner, mascara (that's all the makeup she has?), another ear cuff, drawing stuff, music, and an iPod? I saw a little pouch strapped to a black silver studded belt around her waist. I opened it and took out a little bit of money.

No wonder why she didn't buy a ticket. She only has like 20 bucks. How expensive are my tickets?

I shrugged, figuring I could check that out later. I looked back at Amber's slumbering face. She winced in her sleep and shuddered. Is she having a nightmare? Meh. I got up and walked over to my bar, pouring another glass of Midori. I slurped it up, not bothering to savor the taste. I tasted something a lot better only minutes ago. I smirked at the memory of her horror-stricken face when I showed her my fangs.

I heard whimpering from the bedroom. I looked through the doorway, seeing Amber shaking, and a thin layer of sweat on her lip. She looked like she was about to cry. Yup, a nightmare. I stroked her cheek. She's seeming to relax a bit. I smirked in amusement. Aww, little girl having a nightmare.

She looked a little warm, so I tenderly sat her up and slid her leather jacket off her shoulders. I laid her back down and slid in next to her, tucking my bare arm under her neck. I pulled her closer. She snuggled against my neck, sighing as she relaxed a bit. I smirked. She has no idea what she's doing. I turned on a lamp and and picked up a random book from the bedside table. I read for while before my eyes lingered over back to Amber's face.

She unconsciously snuggled closer to me. I touched the spot on her neck I bit, her face scrunching up in pain. I stroked her cheek. Wow, her skin is soft. I continued reading, trying to take my mind off of the girl laying next to me.

My eyes got tired, so I turned off the lamp and set the book down on the bedside table. I wrapped my arm around Amber's waist and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

me: Sorry this chapter is so short and suckish. I can't really do much this chapter until I switch off to Amber's point of view. So yeah, update as soon as I can today. Well, BAIS! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	3. Amber 2

**Disclaimer: Heh heh, sorry I didn't do two in the same day like I promised. Heh heh...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams

_I'm in a dream. I know this feeling. I'm sinking deep beneath the ocean, down into the dark abyss below me. I struggled to reach the top, my lungs burning for air. I've always been afraid of the ocean; deep water in general._

_I sunk into darkness, everything going black. The darkness seemed to swirl and churn, other colors blending into the black. The churning stopped, and I was in the middle of a burning house. It was my house from long ago. I remember this day only too well. Everything is on fire, metal and plastic melted, and the fire so intense I really felt like I was sweating. _

_I ran through the burning house, looking for the way out. I know I'll find it. I see it now! I was just about to run through the door when a beam covered in flame came crashing down in front of me. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction, heading for the back door. Its the only other exit out of here. The top floor is totally on fire. No way out. I looked at the back door. There were my parents, attempting to get out, pulling at the melted door frame._

_There was a figure I could see through the window. It was dark, and I couldn't make out the facial features. The figure, which I can now tell is a man, crashed through the glass. My parents screamed, and my Mom told me to run away as fast as I can. I watched in horror the man ripped apart my Dad's neck with only his jaws. Then, he did the same with my Mom. I screamed so loud that the man covered his ears, grunting. I quickly ran under and through his legs, into the smokeless air._

_I heard the man running after me. I only kept running out of pure white fear._

_The setting swirled again, the colors blending together and changing, taking the form of a new setting. I knew this one all too well also._

_I'm in the dark street, clothes tattered and ruined, my skin covered in bruises, cuts, and deep gashes. I saw a sign above a house with the words **Orphanage For Girls** printed on it. I breathed in a deep breath and walked up the steps that lead up to the large door. I timidly knocked, and a girl my age opened it, peeking through the crack._

_"Hello," she said, "what do you want?"_

_"This is an orphanage, right?"_

_"Yeah. You homeless?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Give me a sec. I'll go get Headmistress."_

_She vanished, later reappearing with a middle-aged woman with a tight face, pursed lips, and beady black eyes. I gulped. This woman is scary. The woman was mean, but she excepted me into the orphanage. The other little girl introduced herself as Genesis. She was Mexican, with shoulder-length brown hair and bangs over her left eye. Her skin was a nice natural tan and flawless. Humph. I have freckles. She was wearing a white nightgown that night.  
_

_Eventually, we became the best of friends. She was my only true friend, never leaving me, trying to help me with my "problems". Our personalities grew to be the same. We had gotten in trouble a lot, dressing up as punk goths, being total weirdos at school, and talking shit about the popular girls. One time, I had even got in a fight with one. Genesis helped out, of course, but we ended up getting kicked over to the Principle's office, then getting raged at by Headmistress. _

_We had made many friends, mostly boys. I had a little bit of a good life, even had a boyfriend. His name was Daniel, and he was amazing. _

_Then, he dumped me for a popular girl that wore so much makeup and foundation, she looked like an actual Barbie, even acted like one. She acted like she had a nice personality, but when she was around Genesis and I, she treated us like shit._

_This caused my problems again._

_The images that flashed across my vision blended again, restoring to the old orphanage bathroom. There was blood on the walls of the tub and knives on the ledges. Genesis was holding me, trying to comfort me as I cried over Daniel. I tried to grab a knife, and I did, but Genesis managed to wrestle the weapon free of my grasp. _

_I burst into tears, crying my heart out so much I felt I was going to explode. It burned. It hurt. I wanted it to stop!_

_Genesis looked me in the eye, held up the knife, and shared my pain. No. She was supposed to be stronger than I was. She was the only reason that I was still sane back then. She cried with me softly and threw the knife away, pulling me into a tight embrace._

_"Stop. Stop crying, Amber. It will stop. Don't hurt yourself. It will be fine. Let's get cleaned up and go. C'mon, Amber. Let's go."_

_The image swirled for the millionth time. _

_There was Genesis and I again, playing in the Marching Band at the high school football game, playing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. It was a popular song for the school. It was always played. Genesis and I were still the trouble makers, but very clever and rarely got caught. Daniel stood behind me, playing his tenor saxophone as loud as possible in me and my best friend's ears. We gave each other dark looks, devising a plan for revenge against this boy that tortured us so. It was almost as if Genesis and I could communicate telepathically. _

_It was really cool how we could do that. We knew each other since we were both seven. Nine years we've known each other._

_That night, we stalked Daniel as he was walking home. We became quite the sneakers, stealing food from the fridge at night. As we stalked my ex-boyfriend, we pulled small pocket knives from our pockets and pulled up the hoods of our black sweatshirts. We jumped him and got our revenge that night, and Daniel wasn't seen at school for three days. _

_Other kids became aware of our dangerous looks, threatening and challenging them to bully us. We were the dark angels, the girls that not even the popular kids bothered to talk to anymore. They feared us. Some of the boys stuck around. We eventually had a gang. My friends Sam, Cealan, Spencer (Genesis and I called him Stacy, while he called Genesis Dora and me Emo), Alexa, and Ethan. _

_The image swirled, creating a setting where everyone but Genesis walked away from me. The had learned about my "problems", and didn't want anything to do with me. Eventually, Daniel had the courage to come to me, begging for a second chance, saying that he'll love me even more. I got angry, and Genesis raged. We really yelled at him in that hallway, cursed at him and hit him until the security guards had to pull us away. Everyone feared us after that._

_Everything swirled and began to get darker. Then, I stopped dreaming..._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Nightmares. I was having nightmares about my past. The room I'm in is dark, just the way Genesis and I like it. I tried to move around, wincing as there was a burning sensation in the side of my neck. Ow...what happened?

Something stirred next to me. Is Genesis snuggling with me? Since when does she do that?

"Hello, Amber. Sleep nice?"

My entire body froze. That British accent. That smug sound to his voice. This cold skin. My eyes widened in sudden realization and horror. I tried to twist around, attempting to get free. My neck started to burn and I yelped in pain. Shit! Everything that happened before I passed out flooded into my head. Oh yeah. I've been kidnapped by some creepy perverted famous rich weirdo.

Peter's grip around my waist tightened, him pulling me closer to his cold bare chest. I pushed against him, refusing to come any closer to the creep.

"Let go of me, bastard!"

"Don't be like that. Calm down, Amber."

He tilted my chin up and planted a firm kiss on my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth, but I bit down on it. He pulled back, yelping in surprise. Now its my turn to smirk in amusement. Heh heh...

"Ow. Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're invading my personal space. Now let go!"

I punched him as hard as I could on the arm. He laughed and grabbed my hand. I can see his smug face in the dark now. My eyes adjust fast. I glared at him. I know he can see me perfectly clearly in the dark.

"You know, because of your attitude, I'm afraid I'll have to put you on restrains."

I gulped. "Restrains?"

"Yup," he said. Something clinked in the dark, soon revealing itself as a pair of handcuffs. Oh, shit no! I am NOT becoming a slave! Peter attempted to grab my hands, but I kept moving them around. But eventually, he grabbed them both and had a firm grip.

"Amber?"

"What?" I asked, malice clear in my voice.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"Yeah?"

"If you do what I say, I won't handcuff you."

I thought about it. If he handcuffs me, he basically can do whatever the hell he wants to me. If I go along with his game, I can look for an opening to try and escape. Besides, I'll have a lot more freedom. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid game."

"That's a good girl!" Peter put away the handcuffs and scooped me up in his arms.

"Oi! I have my own legs!"

"I doubt you'll be able to walk."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

I squirmed, but he still held me as tight as before. He plopped me into a chair and entered the kitchen. "Ya hungry?"

"Uhh...What do you have?" I asked. Should I accept food from this guy? He kidnapped me!

"Let's see. We have a few frozen hamburgers, some pasta, ice cream-"

"I want some ice cream!" Its been forever since I've had some.

Peter took out the ice cream and a spoon from a drawer, walking over to me. He sat beside me, set the desert on a nearby table, and hefted me onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around me as he spooned some ice cream-chocolate mint-and held it in front of my mouth. I stared up at him blankly.

"Uh...I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

"Just eat."

I huffed angrily and opened my mouth. He fed me for a while before he put a spoonful in his mouth. I pouted. He held the back of my head and leaned over me. Is he gonna kiss me? Well, I was right. And a little wrong. He placed his lips on mine and then, he stuffed the ice cream in his mouth into mine. I reluctantly swallowed. I looked up at Peter. He was smiling down on me.

I looked away.

He continued to do this for a bit. He would put a spoonful in his mouth and then frenchie it into mine. As he did this, I looked around the penthouse, seeing if there are any other exits than the lift. I was wrong. The lift's the only way out. Peter noticed what I'm doing.

"Looking for a way out?"

"Oh, of course not."

He gave me a look. "Amber..."

I huffed. "Yes."

"All you had to do was say that."

"Tch."

"Don't be that way. Want me to snog you?"

"No."

"Than don't be that way."

I mumbled inaudible words. Peter ignored me. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You should just know that I'm gonna snog you anyway."

And he crashed his lips on mine. I felt his tongue prod at my lips, but I kept them tightly closed. He didn't like that. He tugged my hair, making me squeak and gasp. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I tried to kick him out, but he took it as encouragement. He stroked my hair, curling it around his fingers and uncurling it. He cupped my cheek in his hand and tilted my head, giving him more access. I grabbed his hair and pulled. He took this as encouragement as well. He pressed against my lips so hard that now they're getting sore. I had an idea. What if I surprised him?

I bit down on his tongue as I had before. He yelped in anger, giving me a dark look. I only smiled. He smirked.

"You're definitely the feisty one."

"Good to know it."

Peter leaned over me, making me feel small. He's so tall. What is he? 6'1? I'm only 4'9 and a half. Yeah. Short.

"Do I need to handcuff you?"

"Maybe. Do I need to bite you every time you kiss me without my permission? They're _my_ lips."

"They're mine now. You're my prisoner."

I glared at the vampire above me. Oh, this guy is full of it. I looked at the ice cream, them at him, then the ice cream again. He got the message. "Are you still hungry?"

I nodded.

"You want some more? Kiss me."

I looked at him as if he just turned into a massive booger. Tch, I wish. Better than having arms and legs. Peter looked at me as if he was waiting for something. I sighed in anger and gave him a little peck on the lips. He gave me a hard look.

"What? I kissed you. You should've specified if you wanted a frenchie."

He sighed in defeat and grabbed the ice cream, continuing to feed me. I might as well take advantage of all this. He's giving me a place to stay and food to eat. Better than on the streets all alone.

"Say," I said, mouth full of desert, "what time is it?"

"Its 8:47 pm. You slept for a while."

"Umm...what day?"

"Monday."

Oh no. Its been an entire day? I stared at the fangs in the vampire's mouth as he smiled at me. "Nervous? You have nothing to fear. For now..."

I gulped. I squirmed. I feel so dirty, and I don't know where my leather jacket is.

"Um...where's my jacket?"

"In the bedroom."

"Uh...the bathroom."

"Also in the bedroom."

"Can I take a shower?"

Peter grinned slyly at me. "Not unless I'm goin' in with you."

I looked at him in disgust. I'm not aloud to shower unless I let shower with me? No way in hell.

"Don't look at me like that! Its a simple deal! Fine. You can take a shower unless I give it to you. Which do you prefer?"

I paled. This guy is just _begging _for me to punch me in the face. I'm not aloud to shower unless he cleans me or he showers with me. Naked. And just giving him chances to rape me. Either way is touching me. He gave me a funny look, as if he can tell what I'm thinking. "Its not rape if you like it."

"Oh my God! You're so f****** full of it!I changed my mind. I don't want a shower."

Peter made a pouting face. He then started stroking the spot on my neck he bit. I hissed. It stung like hell. He opened his jaw, revealing his fangs. On no, its not happening again. I rolled out of his grasp and onto the floor, scuttling backwards as far as I can from the freaking vampire. My back eventually hit a wall. Oh shit, oh no. Peter got up from the chair and walked over to me. I curled up into a ball, tucking my knees up to my chest and covering my neck and head with my hands. I whimpered as he kneeled in front of me. He stroke my hair. I looked up at him.

"P-Please don't bite me."

"I won't. You're still too weak for me to feed again. But don't worry; eventually you'll get used to it. You won't fall asleep afterwards. But depending on a few things, it could take a while of not long at all."

"What do you mean by 'things'?"

He smirked. "You're defiant will and will to live."

I gulped. First one, not a problem. Second, shit. I'm screwed. Peter gave me a worried look. "You okay? You look pale."

"Oh, uh, its nothing. Really."

"Okay, if you say so. Tired? Or still hungry?"

"Um...a little bit of both."

Peter cut his finger with his nail and held it in front of my face. I looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"Drink, eat, whatever you prefer."

He held his bleeding finger in front of my face. I gave him a disgusted look. No way in hell am I drinking _his_ blood! I turned away, refusing. he sighed and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his finger. He pried my mouth open and stuck his finger inside.

I reluctantly sucked on his finger, his blood running down my throat. My eyes widened in surprise. His blood tastes like...black berry. I gave the vampire a questioning look. "It tastes like fruit, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"What kind?" He slid his finger from my mouth with a _pop_.

"Uh, black berries."

"Oh really?"

"Uh yeah."

"Hungry anymore?"

"No."

"Just tired?"

"Yeah."

Peter scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down on the silk sheets and slipped in next to me. I rolled so that my back was facing him, but he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. "You think I'm going to let go?"

I sighed in annoyance. Just keep quiet, answer or talk if needed. That's how I survived in the orphanage, that's how I will survive here. He slid his other arm under my head and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes, for my sleep and my dreams are the only way I can leave the new hell hole I got myself into. I concentrated for sleep, and eventually slipped into a deep sleep, more nightmares returning to haunt me with my most horrible memories, feeling the man next to me relax against me, also falling asleep with me.


	4. Peter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. I'm back. I have a few things to say to a certain reviewer. They are anonymous, a guest who called them self WTF. You, sir, I have quite a few things to say. I don't put up to my stories being called 'garbage'. I love this fandom, and I ****_do_**** deserve to be here. And I'm staying. I know a few people who really love this. And yes, Amber was fourteen. I raised her age two years for the sake of my sanity. But I know that it was screwed up, but I thought that maybe there needed to be some disgusting pervertedness. So, these next few words are ****just**** for you. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FUCK YOU! DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ****_YOUR_**** OPINION! I KNOW THAT MY WRITING IS GOOD, AND I STRIVE TO GET BETTER! I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE A DAMN THING IN THIS STORY FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE. SHE'S TURNING 17, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING! I WANT YOU TO FUCKING ****_GET OFF THIS WEBSITE NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK _****_EVER!_**** YOU SAY I SHOULDN'T BE HERE, BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, FUCK, OR DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING YOU SAY! I DON'T TAKE REVIEWS LIKE THIS LIGHTLY. SO IF YOU EVER GET ON THIS SITE AGAIN, OH, YOU'LL GET A YELLIN' TO FAR WORSE THAN THIS. I HAVE A FEW MORE THINGS TO SAY.**

**YOU SHOULD FEEL HORRIBLE! PEOPLE FUCKING HATE SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEING SAID TO THEM. I'M ONE OF THEM. I'VE COME ACROSS DECOMPOSED BODIES THAT ARE LESS OFFENSIVE THAN YOU ARE! A HALF-WIT GAVE YOU A PIECE OF HIS MIND, AND YOU HELD ONTO IT! ALL OF YOUR ANCESTORS MUST NUMBER IN THE MILLIONS; IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THAT MANY PEOPLE ARE TO BLAME FOR PRODUCING YOU!**

**Okay, now that that's out of my system, let's enjoy the next chapter, shall we? Keep in mind this is what happens when I get insulted. I'm a very proud person, and I don't like being insulted. So if any of you think about talking garbage about any of my stories (12), than FUCK YOU!**

**Wow O.o That was a lot of cursing.**

**Now, from my amazing friend DemonicChickWithaSword: To the person who flamed Slayer on her story, next time say it when your logged in, and don't be such a fucking coward. BTW, if you don't have something nice to say about someone's work, keep it to yourself, no one wants to hear your insults. Especially me, so yeah, the person that flamed her, go die in hell. No hell, Michigan, the fiery inferno hell, ya know. The one ruled by the devil. Go die there and don't ever come back you worthless coward.**

**Alright, that's all the rage and anger. I feel so much better about myself ^_^**

**Song that is used is called Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace. I do not own that song or Fright Night. I wish I owned Peter -.-'**

**Peter: That wouldn't be good at all O.O Just imagine the things she would do to me!  
**

**me: *raises eyebrow then pushes red button sending Peter to the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *earth shakes***

**Alright, ENJOY XD !**

* * *

Chapter 4: Amber's Birthday  


Its been about five days since I kidnapped Amber Case. She's still the same as ever; defiant. She doesn't like it when I touch her, and whenever I try to kiss her, she makes sure it stings. One time she kicked me in the balls. Oh, God, that hurt.

I've noticed her dropping hints about a very special day coming up. I think I might know. She's been difficult lately. And by that, I mean refusing to do anything. I try to feed her, she turns away and I have to pry her jaw open. She won't snuggle with me in her sleep anymore, for I think that her subconscious is beginning to become aware of me. Sometimes there's a sad look in her eyes, and I catch her staring at her bare arms. She never lets me get close enough to see them, but I swear I see little white scars.

I wonder where those came from...

I shook the thought off. Meh. I walked into the living room, seeing Amber listening to music on her iPod. She told me that she didn't actually buy it, she pocket-picked it off of some Gothic emo guy. She had downloaded more songs with my laptop. I crept behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. She looked at me with a surprised and angry face, but her eyes were sad.

"Let go of me!"

"So, about that special day comin' up."

She gave me a weird look, her eyes back to the defiant ones that I've looked into for the past week. "What about it?"

"What is the special day?"

She looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

I forced her to look into my eyes and repeated my question. She sighed. "My birthday is tomorrow. I'm turning seventeen."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yeah. Well, this is great. Sixteen and already kidnapped. Almost was raped *she glares at me*, was living alone, on the streets, was bullied, heartbroken, and bully-ee all in the same year. Whoo, life accomplishment."

"Well, seventeen is a special year. I'll make it special, I promise." I nuzzled her neck as I said that, but she pulled away, looking at me in disgust. She gives me that look a lot, actually. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She didn't struggle, seeing she won't be able to escape anyway. "Watcha listenin' to?"

"Music."

"What's it called?"

"...Waking the Demon by Bullet For My Valentine."

"Into the screamo thing?"

"Yeah. Its comforting, actually."

"Can I listen?"

"No," she said very quickly in a sharp tone. I sighed, pulling one of the buds in her ears out and sticking it into mine. My eyes widened in surprise. There's a lot of heavy guitar, screaming, and heavy drums. I stared at her as if saying, _how can you stand to listen to this stuff?_ She only smirked at me.

She roughly pulled the little device out of my ear, sticking it in hers and turning her volume up to max, totally ignoring me. I should seriously take that away from her. Amber's iPod has a skull casing and silver and black ear buds. If you ask me, it totally fits with her personality. I pulled her close so that her head was on my chest. I'm surprised she isn't fighting back. I looked down at her, seeing her eyes glazed over. She's obviously daydreaming.

I leaned closer to hear the music. It wasn't screamo or death metal. It was sad rock. I strained my ears to listen to the words.

_I am not alone_  
_Not beaten down just yet_  
_I am not afraid_  
_Of the voices in my head_  
_Down the darkest road_  
_Something follows me_  
_I am not alone_  
_Cause misery loves my company_  
_Misery loves my company_

Amber sighed, looking sad. I'm not the best at reading feelings, but it definitely looks like she's missing something. Or, someone...

"Who is he?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You miss someone. Who is he?" I gave her a dark demanding look. She shivered under my gaze.

"Eth-Ethan Romano. He _was _going to be my boyfriend, but instead I had to get kidnapped!"

She gave me a heavy glare. Wow, she looks pissed. "What was he like? This Ethan Romano?"

"Well, for one, the complete opposite of you. And he was actually attractive."

"And I'm not?" I asked, stroking her cheek softly. I fixed her white sleeveless leather waist coat, moving it over her waist to keep her warm. Its a little chilly in my large penthouse.

"Well, you're a creepy perverted famous rich weirdo who really likes to tongue kiss me when I'm not expecting it. You could be attractive if you weren't such a freaking creep. And a freak of nature."

"... Amber?"

The girl sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"... Nothing."

"No, seriously. What?"

"... Why don't you love me?"

The teenager looked at me in surprise. "Wait, what? Why would you want to know that?"

"Because the ones before you were begging for me. You're just confusing. You're so defiant its weird."

"Well...for one, Peter," she turned so that she could face me, looking into my eyes, "you can't force someone to love you."

This struck me hard. I'm forcing her? Hell yeah I am. She continued.

"In order to love someone, you have to like them first. And, Peter, I don't like you. At all. So if I don't like you, how do you expect me to love you?"

"What about love at first sight?"

"Well, let me tell you this, that phrase is bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"Bullshit."

"Why is it bullshit?"

She slapped my stomach hard. Ow. "Bastard, its not true! It only puts up the hopes of immature children out there who believe the cheesy fact that all dreams come true! Well, they don't. And I learned it the hard way. Now don't talk to me. You've managed to piss me off."

"Its never hard, really," I said, but her ear buds were already back in her ears.

The words drifted into my ears. Its still the same song, but she has started it over.

_I am in control_  
_ I haven't lost my mind_  
_ I am picking up the pieces_  
_ Of the past you left behind_

_ I don't need your condescending_  
_ Words about me looking lonely_  
_ I don't need your arms to hold me_  
_ Cause misery is waiting on me_

_ I am not alone_  
_ Not beaten down just yet_  
_ I am not afraid_  
_ Of the voices in my head_  
_ Down the darkest road_  
_ Something follows me_  
_ I am not alone_  
_ Cause misery loves my company_  
_ Misery loves my company_

_ Leave me in the cold_  
_ You better run away_  
_ I'm gonna dig a hole_  
_ And bury all the memories we've made_

_ I don't need your condescending_  
_ Words about me looking lonely_  
_ I don't need your arms to hold me_  
_ Cause misery is waiting on me_

_ I am not alone_  
_ Not beaten down just yet_  
_ I am not afraid_  
_ Of the voices in my head_  
_ Down the darkest road_  
_ Something follows me_  
_ I am not alone_  
_ Cause misery loves my company_  
_ Misery loves my company_

_ I am not alone_  
_ Not beaten down just yet_  
_ I am not afraid_

_ Of the voices in my head_  
_ Down the darkest road_  
_ Something follows me_  
_ I am not alone_  
_ Cause misery loves my company_  
_ Misery loves my company _

The lyrics were sad, and there's that far away look in Amber's eyes. She unconsciously switched to a new song when the one she was listening to ended; its screamo again. She closed her eyes, and her breathing relaxed along with her body. She snuggled against my chest in her sleep. So, you can't force someone to love you, huh? You have to like them before you can love them, and she doesn't like me. At all.

Is there some way I could change that?

Can I make her at least get the picture of the insane perverted uncaring vampire out of her head?

Then again, I think of myself that way too so no help there. It just hit me. HER BIRTHDAY! I facepalmed. Of course! I can get her some gifts to make her like me. But will it work?

Meh. Vampire charms plus gifts equals yeah, she'll at least start to grow on me.

* * *

Its Amber's birthday. She reluctantly is sitting next to me on a love seat while my assistant Ginger sat across from us. The human knows I'm a vampire, and she's actually okay with it. She's actually suspected it from the beginning, so it didn't bother her. She also knew about me kidnapping Amber, and she's been babysitting (much to Amber's disagreement to the term) the new seventeen year-old.

The Latino woman smiled at Amber. "Happy birthday, Amber."

"Mh-hmm. Too bad I can't spend it with Genesis..."

"Who's Genesis?" I asked. Is this some boyfriend of hers?

She smirked at me. "Dude, Genesis is a chick's name. No need to worry. Besides, I'm cut off from all contact in this hell hole."

"Oi!"

"Jeez, sorry. So...what are we gonna do? You said we're gonna celebrate. So what the hell?" Amber was listening to Thrift Shop by this guy called Macklemore with one ear bud in, and I can still hear the words. She likes her music loud, and I learned this only a few days ago. I smiled at her.

"You'll see. Ginger, can you get the objects?"

"I have to do everything, don't I?" complained Ginger, getting up to fetch my surprises for Amber while muttering, "Bitch."

I sighed. Whatever. Amber looked nervous. She's probably thinking that my surprises for her are perverted; stuff for...stuff... The Latino walked in and set three presents on the short table in front of us. She sat back in her chair. "The small one is mine," she said, smiling. Ginger actually liked Amber. Sometimes she would come back from the bar with a few new sets of clothes. She knew what to get Amber-goth and punk stuff. Ginger and I had even been arguing to let Amber shave a small part of her hair off for a punk look. I won, of course. Amber eventually let go of the idea. "The other two are from Peter."

Amber gave a questioning look as if saying, _You? You got me presents? Is this a prank?_ I winked at her. "Open them."

The girl eyed the small stack of gifts as if they were bombs. She grabbed Ginger's small present and quickly unwrapped it. Her pale face seemed to glow for the first time I saw her with joy. "New ear cuffs! Thanks, Ginger!"

"Anytime," replied the Latino.

The ear cuffs were dragons, one silver and the other black and purple. One went through the ear hole and the other clasps to the ridge of her ear. Both are for her left ear.

"Time for my presents," I said to her seductively. She gave me one of her disapproving glares. She picked up the smaller of the two presents I got for her. She slowly unwrapped the object. Her face lit up with surprise. She looked at me.

"Really? You got me...Flips headphones?"

"Well, you really like your screamo so I thought you would want a set of headphones."

"Umm...thank you. Really," she said, looking at me, "thank you."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Damn," I said, giving her one of my _please?_ looks.

Amber reached for the last present on the table. It is the biggest of the two, and I thought she would really like it. She unwrapped it, seeing a large pack of alcoholic coloring pens. She gave me another look as if saying, _How did you buy this? These are super expensive!_ I gave her a cheeky smile. "Kiss now?"

She sighed in annoyance and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "That's all I get?"

"Should've specified."

"I know."

"But you never do, so in your face."

Ginger laughed at us. Amber gave her a light glare. "Watcha laughing at?"

"You two quarrel like a married couple."

"Me and him married?! Heh, NEVER!"

"Oi! I'm right here."

"I know."

Amber ripped into the case holding her new headphones and pulled them out, unfolding them and grabbing the plug. She unplugged her ear buds, the iPod screaming New Religion by Black Veil Brides. She let me listen to it one day, and it was surprisingly really good. She plugged the Flips into the small device and flipped the speakers, music spilling in crisp clean sound.

I looked at the girl, impressed.

Its night time. I looked at Amber. Its time to feed. I can't feed on her just when she's started to like me (a bit). Amber noticed me staring at her. Then she did something unexpected. She grasped my hand and lead me into the bedroom. She closed the door, turned to me, and tilted her head to the side, exposing the spot on her neck where I bit her.

"What?"

"Go ahead, bum. You're looking hungry, and might as well get this damned shit over."

"You'll pass out again."

"I don't care. Go for it."

She looked me dead in the eyes, a look saying that she wanted to feel the pain again. Why? But with that look, I couldn't resist. I pounced on her and sunk my fangs into her pale flesh. She whimpered, and her lip quivered as if she was about to cry, it hurt so much. I closed my eyes, continuing to drink. I felt her body quake, and caught her as her legs collapsed. As I fed, I felt something wet touch my cheek. Amber passed out, her body going limp. I looked at her face. That we thing...I realize what it was.

Amber had been crying.

* * *

Sorry that took so long. School started again so I had to do a lot of homework. I have a good handful of advanced classes. Okay, so I'm going to cut back on the pervertedness due to giving myself nosebleeds -_-' And for Ryugafangirl's sake. She has to keep washing out her eyes. Didn't know I could scar people for life? Hah, you should see me at school lol So, I'm going to focus more on my strong point-humor. I like making people laugh, not giving myself and other people nosebleeds. So, HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	5. Amber 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas, Amber (my self-insert), and Peter's vampirism. I would like to thank all my NICE reviewers, who helped close the gap in my inspiration from that really mean review. **

**Jareth'sQueenBitch: Thank you for opening my eyes for me. I'm honestly not the best at writing in the first person. You should see how well I write in the third person lol I kept reminding myself about feelings before, but I kinda lost it when I was writing everything out *sheepish smile* Thank you for the heads up! And thanks for the compliment. I'm honestly a little embarrassed about a few parts I've written. VIRTUAL COOKIE! (::)**

**desperate reader: Thank you for the compliment! It made me feel fuzzy on the inside XD**

**WhiteasSnowyhills: Hope I got the name right O.O Thank you! I love it when people love what I do :)**

**SparrowHarkness: Here's me, keeping it coming! lol Thanks for the niceness :) **

**12ljam: Thank you, I will try. **

**Ryugafangirl: Thank you! Here's me updating!**

**You are all amazing! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! *noms on a few* (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Peter: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Realize I'm Staying Forever, and I Don't Like It  


_I'm walking down a hallway. Its lit with dim torches and the floor and walls are made of stone bricks. What is this place? Have I been here before? Something suddenly grasped my shoulders; something very cold and very strong. I slowly turned my head, seeing my captor looming over me, a dark smirk on his pale face. I struggled, but he shoved me against the wall._

_He started doing things._

_I'm not going into detail. I'm very embarrassed._

_He pressed his cool cheek against my neck and whispered into my ear, "Say my name...SAY IT!"_

_He pressed me harder against the stone wall, but I refused to respond. I'm NOT giving this bastard what he wants. I felt him frown against my skin._

_"Fine. Be that way. You'll just stay here...forever and ever. I will never let you go. You're mine now, Amber. I can do what ever I want. Now, SAY MY NAME!"_

* * *

I bolted upright in the silky bed, breathing heavily. "Peter," I whispered to myself involuntarily.

"Yes?" purred a voice from the dark. Oh crap. I forgot he's in here with me. "Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?"

"Um...no. Say, Peter, how long are you going to keep me here?"

That dream was trying to tell me something. But what? I can figure this out. I have an I.Q. of 133. I was thinking really hard, puzzled over the mystery. Then Peter responded...

"You're never leaving. You're staying here forever."

"W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"B-But I had a life planned!"

"Too bad."

"I was going to become an architect!"

"Meh."

"A novelist!"

"Who cares."

"I was going to become a musician! You ruined my life with you f****** getting in it!"

"Your fault for coming to my show."

"DUDE! I'm so going to f****** hurt you!"

I tackled him, trying to get my small hands around his neck. Oh, God, this guy's too strong. He rolled us over, trapping me under him. I can't get free. Oh ho ho, I am NOT losing my virginity today! I looked up into the vampire's dark brown eyes. They were glazed over with lust. Damn! I know what is exactly going on in his mind. I closed my eyes, preparing to do my award winning puppy dog eyes. I opened my eyes.

I saw the man above me's look soften. He slowly climbed off and settled next to me. "I'm sorry," he kissed my neck softly.

I know what that dream is about.

If I stay here forever, there's a small chance there will be vampire-human babies running all around the place. I huffed. What is it like to be pregnant? Might as well mentally prepare myself. This guy is a total pervert, so the chances of my prediction, and the dream's warning, is definitely going to happen.

I need to learn self-defense. But I know nothing. I hate it here. I hate this guy next to me. He's always trying to butter me up, trying to get me to fall hopelessly in love with him. I'm never going to fall in love again. It hurts too much.

I rolled onto my side, trying to get away from Peter the best I could. His strong arm around my waist isn't helping, naturally, so I don't have much room...which sucks...

Why did I want to see a freaking vampire show? I don't even like vampires! Wait...will this guy turn me into one of his own? Dear God, I hope not. That would ruin everything for when I get out.

I sat up, moving Peter's arm out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch a movie," I responded coldly. Its so annoying how I have to tell this guy everything. He doesn't know anything about me, and he doesn't know what I've already gone through as a freaking child. I may have promised to never do it again, but I'm getting large urges to do what I used to whenever I needed to feel something, to let me know I'm not dead yet and I still have feelings.

I plopped onto the couch and grabbed a Wii remote. I pressed the button and the Wii menu appeared on the screen. I pushed the Netflix icon. I skimmed through the action movies, landing on The Avengers.

I haven't watched this yet. I sighed. Might as well.

I clicked and sat back. But of course, I felt my captor's cold bare arm snake itself behind me. I sighed in annoyance. Doesn't this guy know when he's not wanted?

"We're watching The Avengers?"

"Yeah, but there shouldn't be a 'we' in that sentence. Its supposed to be a 'me only' sentence. 'Me only' movie. Can't I have alone time?"

"Nope."

I growled in defeat. Dammit. So close.

The movie was really good, and I may now have a little crush on Loki. (A/N: HE'S SO HOT! *swoon* I LOVE YOU, HIDDLES!) I slowly stood up, heading toward the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk. I felt Peter's hands on my shoulders. What does he want now?

"You seem angry. What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know. I am just tired of being treated like I can't do anything. I'm not a damn Barbie doll you can do whatever the hell you want to."

"Yes you are. You're all mine."

"You're possessive and clingy too! I hate clingy people!"

"Meh. Sucks for you."

"You're so full of it!"

I shoved him away and stormed into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. I quickly scurried into the bathroom and closed that door, locking it as well. I leaned against the wood and slid to the tiled floor, tucking my knees against my chest. I rested my forehead on my knees. I hate this place. It sucks here.

I remember watching Twilight for the first time. I thought it was stupid (A/N: No offense, Twilight fans. I just don't like the gushy vampire stuff and the Mary Sueism of Bella Swan). This is nothing like that at all. For one, Edward wasn't such a freaking pervert...then again he watched Bella as she was sleeping... Two, I'm not all goo-goo eyed over this vampire. Three, he doesn't sparkle. I don't like sparkly stuff anyway. Sorry, not into giant walking talking disco balls!

There was a knock on the door.

"Amber? Can I come in?"

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Are you sure you don't want me in there?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a drink?"

"STOP YOUR GOD DAMNED WORRYING ABOUT ME AND GO THE F*** AWAY!"

"Fine. Be like that."

The vampire walked away. I looked at my wrists and choked back a sob. I swallowed, trying to soothe my dry throat. I burst into silent tears, setting my forehead on my knees again. I'm tired of this.

In fact, tomorrow while Peter is doing his show, I'm going to make sure I can still feel.

My "problems" are back...

* * *

Sorry the ending was short and suckish. And I'm extra sorry about the two-week no update. I was grounded -_-' Review!


	6. Peter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and self-insert Amber. 'Sup, guys. I'm feeling very lazy so there's not going to be much of this chappie. Chapter inspiration from Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Knives and Pens

I have just finished my rehearsal for my show. I pulled at the crotch of my black leather pants, annoyed with its pinching. I honestly can't wait to get back to my apartment and see Amber. The girl is sweet, but too defiant.

I don't have a problem with it. I like the ones who try to run away. They're the feisty ones.

I continued to rehearse, just one more time. After I did so, I walked back to the elevator and rode back up to my apartment. As soon as the doors opened, the smell of fresh blood hit me like a hurricane. I gasped. It smells like the sweet taste of...Amber's blood.

Oh, no.

"Amber?" I called. There was no response. I walked around my apartment. I looked in the bedroom. She's not there. I looked in the kitchen. Not there either. I looked in the living room. Nope.

In sniffed the air and strained my ears for any sounds. Soft whimpering floated across the air and into my ears. Bloody smells drifted into my nose. It's coming from the bedroom. I walked in this time, checking under the bed and in the closet. Why is it like she's so close, yet so far?

I listened again, the whimpering being heard from behind me. I walked backwards and sniffed, looking to my right. Oh...DUH! I faceplalmed. How can I be so stupid?! The bathroom! I made a mental note to check the bathroom whenever I can't find Amber.

I tried the door knob, the object refusing to work and the whimpering immediately quieted down to soft sobs. Annoying objects these things are. I made another mental note to get door knobs that don't lock. A perverted thought drifted into my mind on that thought. Amber in the bathroom plus door knobs that don't lock equals...heh heh heh.

The scent of second-old new blood awoke me from my thoughts. I tried the knob again, it still refusing to budge. I sighed in annoyance. I turned the knob for the third time with much more force, breaking it and opening the door.

"You should know that locked doors don't work against me, darli-oh...Amber..."

I stared at the girl. She's huddled in the tub, ripped clothes clutching her small body, splotched all over in fresh and old dried blood. Her long black hair was matted together with dried clumps of blood. At the bottom of the tub, her bare feet are in a pool of blood, the liquid all over her legs and staining her ripped shorts. Her arms are worse, and for the first time ever after seeing them, I got sick at the sight of blood. Deep gashes and small cuts dotted their ways up her arm. Her bare stomach was cut all over. I looked at her shins again, seeing cuts on them too. Knives littered the side of the tub along with scissors and ball-point pens.

Amber's emo?

I chased that out of my mind as I hurried toward her. "Amber?" I said gently. She looked up at me with blood shot eyes filled and glowering with hatred. Her face was scarred up too. Ugh, that makes me wonder what her back looks like. I crept toward her, and as soon as I came within two feet of the bloody girl, her hand whipped out in front of her, a sharp kitchen knife clutched in her small hand.

"S-S-S-Stand back, vampire! All your fault, ALL YOUR FAULT! Don't come near me! I will cut you. I'm not afraid!"

"Amber, calm down. It's just me."

"No! I don't trust you, damned blood sucker!"

Ouch. That hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well I don't believe you! Now keep back! I'll cut you. I seriously will! I'm not afraid. HERE ME!?"

"Amber, put down the knife."

She scoffed. "Make me."

I leaned forward, her freezing at my movement. I slipped the knife from her trembling hands and threw it across the small room and out the door. I did the same with the other small weapons. Amber burst into tears. She held her head in her hands. Just now, I realized what I've been doing to this girl. I've been destroying her.

She acts tuff on the outside, but on the inside she's been suffering. Big time. I pulled her into a tight embrace. She resisted at first, but she eventually gave up and just say there in her spot in the tub, shivering against my chest. She sobbed cried in fits, one moment just whimpering, and the next an all-out session.

And all because of me.

What have I been doing? My play object hasn't been taken care of; abused in fact. All toys go bad eventually. They need to be taken care of.

And that's just what I'm going to do.

I grabbed the shower head and turned on the water, running the liquid over Amber's blood-covered body. I watched as the blood run down the tub and down the drain. After I was done cleaning Amber, I cried her into the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and was about to leave when her small hand quickly grabbed mine.

"Please," she said, "don't go. I need someone when I get like this."

I smiled to myself.I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while. I listed up the covers and climbed in above her. She looked at me curiously. I smiled. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "It's not rape of you like it."

And that night, I made love to Amber Case...


End file.
